


Are We There Yet?

by Bionerd2Point0



Series: Ficlets and Shorts [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Ninja, No beta we die like mne, The League of Assassins (DCU), Tim agrees to work with Ra's, Tim is tired, and ends up with an entourage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionerd2Point0/pseuds/Bionerd2Point0
Summary: In the end, Tim’s not entirely sure how it happened.Like, yes. He understands the timeline of events. Ra’s saved his life after the Widower attack. They agreed on a temporary truce in order to bring down the Counsel of Spiders while Tim searched for a way to pull Bruce out of the timestream. Ra’s put him in charge of training some of the new recruits while they waited to hear from some sources. The recruits happened to be… much younger than Tim originally anticipated.
Series: Ficlets and Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053959
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	Are We There Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by boldlydecadentkitty!! I give you my interpretation of Tim stealing Ra's' ninja. XD
> 
> Enjoy!

In the end, Tim’s not entirely sure how it happened.

Like, yes. He understands the timeline of events. Ra’s saved his life after the Widower attack. They agreed on a temporary truce in order to bring down the Counsel of Spiders while Tim searched for a way to pull Bruce out of the timestream. Ra’s put him in charge of training some of the new recruits while they waited to hear from some sources. The recruits happened to be… much younger than Tim originally anticipated. 

‘Training’ turned into games of glorified tag and hide-n-seek, and the kids were honestly adorable when they weren’t saying horrifying shit like “I can’t believe the poison master made Jada drink that!” and “I can’t wait to tell Sensei about my first kill!” So. It was a bit of a wild ride, emotionally speaking.

Now, Tim’s knee deep in literal fish guts chasing a lead with a gaggle of eight children behind him. It’s about as fun as you can imagine.

“Ewww!!!! Master!! Abdel put a fish in my hair!!” 

Pru sends him a look from where she’s wading through her own fish pit, searching for the flash drive the perp had dropped in their wild chase. Yeah, he’s on his own for this one.

“Abdel, don’t put fish in,” he glances back to double-check who the plaintiff is, “Hala’s hair.”

“But, sir!”

“No! No buts. Actually, everybody put your hands on your own head and _keep them there_.” He cannot believe he just quoted his first grade teacher. What has the world come to?

“What if we think we found the flash drive?” Sarah, one of the more well-behaved ones already has her hands on her head.

Pru cuts in before he can formulate a response. “I found it. Let’s leave.”

“Oh, thank god.” Tim drags himself to the nearest wall, aiming his grapnel up at the hole in the ceiling that leads to the deck of the ship. That flash drive had better have the intel they need on it, or he might be spending the night screaming into pillows.


End file.
